


With You

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama waited for Hinata on the shoe locker and Hinata had completely forgotten that from that day on, they would both go to the same class for they were now second years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

It was Hinata and Kageyama’s first day as second grader, in which they shared the same class.

At the shoe lockers that morning, Hinata had prepared his heart, as usual, to part with Kageyama. Being with Kageyama was always so fun, for they were best friends and a lot of best friends, like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, stayed together all the time.

Hinata envied them.

The black haired setter, who was now fumbling with his indoor shoes on Hinata’s right side, would soon go to his own class. Sighing, Hinata take off his outdoor shoes in the slowest motion, waiting for Kageyama to say, ‘I’ll see you at lunch, Hinata’ and disappeared from his sight. But when Kageyama’s left hand stayed on his sight, Hinata looked up to see that Kageyama didn’t leave. He stood there, raising one eyebrow at Hinata.

“What?” asked Hinata, who suddenly wondered whether he had rice on his cheek or whether he did particularly bad spike this morning.

But Kageyama lifted both of his brows now, “What do you mean ‘what’? Hurry up, Dumbass. I’m waiting for you.”

Hinata chuckled, “Why are you waiting for me? We’re going to different class— _oh_.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head, his calloused palm as strong and as hot as usual as it touched Hinata’s scalp, “Are you still sleeping, Dumbass Hinata? We’re second grader and we’re both in class 2-2 now. So come on.”

Hinata’s heart leaped in realisation that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Kageyama, even when it was just a couple of hours.

He practically did half-jump and half-dance as he strolled down the corridor with Kageyama, together towards their class, as in the classroom they shared together for at least a year from now on.

“I thought you were tired from morning practice,” Kageyama clicked his tongue as they entered the class.

“Oh, no, I’m not tired at all,” sang Hinata.

“I suppose you’ll be, very soon. Now that we’re in our second year, the lesson is going to get harder.”

Hinata suddenly yawned, “You’re right. I’m very tired and sleepy.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said, but with a small chuckle, as he ruffled Hinata’s head before dragging the smaller boy by grabbing Hinata’s shoulder towards their seat.

And none of the odd duo realised that everyone in the classroom were watching, including Hinata’s old homeroom teacher, a shorthaired lady who just sighed nonchalantly but with a tiny smile as she shook her head, “Young love."

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hinata's homeroom sensei.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
